


Lekkie obyczaje

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Sexual Content, Slash, Voldemort Dies
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu "Promiscuous Behavior Unbecoming" autorstwa Helen</p><p>Opis:<br/>Siódmy rok w Hogwarcie, tuż po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Okres po wojnie wcale nie jest tak wspaniały, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Harry, Ron i Draco próbują poukładać sobie życie na nowo, każdy na swój sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lekkie obyczaje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promiscuous Behavior Unbecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175132) by Helen. 



Autor: Helen  
Tytuł oryginału: Promiscuous Behavior Unbecoming  
Zgoda: jest  
Beta: Kaczalka ;**

# Lekkie obyczaje

— Hufflepuff traci piętnaście punktów za wałęsanie się po nocach, Ravenclaw łącznie pięćdziesiąt za niebezpieczną kontrabandę, a Gryffindor siedemdziesiąt pięć przez kurwienie się Pottera…  
— Malfoy — wtrąca się Weasley, ale nie brzmi na rozzłoszczonego. W zasadzie on nigdy nie brzmi na rozzłoszczonego.  
— Siedemdziesiąt pięć punktów za rozwiązłość niegodną ucznia Hogwartu — poprawia się Draco.  
— To przesada — zauważa Weasley, stukając piórem w biurko.  
— Sześć „incydentów” w przeciągu dwóch tygodni — wyjaśnia Draco. — Z czego tylko raz poza boiskiem i tylko dwa razy przed ciszą nocną, a do tego…  
Weasley kiwa lekko głową, na co Draco milknie. Rok temu Ava i Christopher w każdy piątek organizowali spotkania prefektów — poza tym wypadającym tuż po bitwie o Hogwart, kiedy nikt nie miał na to ani sił, ani ochoty, i zdecydowali się przełożyć je na poniedziałek — w przytulnym pokoju znajdującym się w dormitorium Hufflepuffu, gdzie zawsze czekały na nich herbata i ciasteczka. Ron jednak spotyka się z każdym prefektem indywidualnie, dwa razy w miesiącu, tak jakby chciał w ten sposób zamaskować braki kadrowe; w gabinecie, w którym niegdyś pod przeciwległymi ścianami stały dwa biurka, teraz jest tylko jedno — drugie zastąpiono nieco sfatygowaną kanapą w gryfońskich barwach. Ron nie nosi już nawet swojej odznaki prefekta naczelnego — używa tej, która niegdyś należała do Hermiony, i codziennie ją poleruje.  
Nikt nawet nie próbował szukać kogoś na jej miejsce.  
Voldemort umarł, tym razem na dobre, jakieś osiem miesięcy temu, podobnie jak Lucjusz Malfoy. Draco otrzymał rozgrzeszenie tuż po tym, jak w okresie świąt Bożego Narodzenia na szóstym roku niemalże zerwał sobie z przedramienia płat skóry wielkości dwóch zniczy i nieprzytomny wpadł do gabinetu McGonagall, bełkocząc coś o planach śmierciożerców. Odzyskał przytomność dopiero w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdzie powitał go Snape, informując, że jest cholernym kretynem.  
— Punkty się zgadzają? — pyta Draco.  
— Taa — odpowiada Weasley.  
Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania Draco chciał odebrać Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów za niewłaściwe zachowanie, a Weasley zbił je do pięciu i jeszcze opieprzył go za stronniczość, po czym tak po prostu zakończył spotkanie. Ostatnio jednak tylko kiwa głową i przechodzi do następnego punktu agendy. Drugoroczni mają koszmary, Krukoni z piątego roku zaczęli na potęgę plagiatować cudze prace, Mark Elkins znowu bije swoją dziewczynę — czyli wszystko po staremu. Draco nie ma pojęcia, jak Weasley dogaduje się z innymi prefektami, i nawet o to nie pyta.  
Wśród Ślizgonów Potter ma opinię kurwy; Puchoni i Krukoni twierdzą, że to „skomplikowane”. O ile Draco wiadomo, Gryfoni starają się to całkowicie zlewać, jeśli da się w ogóle ignorować fakt, że Potter zawsze jest gotów na szybki numerek i nie wybrzydza, jeśli chodzi o partnerów.  
Potter nie gra już w quidditcha, a po tym, jak Ginny Weasley straciła lewą rękę aż do łokcia, a Granger zmarła, pozycja Gryffindoru w Pucharze Domów jest od dawna przywalona kilkoma metrami mułu. Draco ma przeczucie, że Weasley sypia mniej niż cztery godziny dziennie, i nieraz widział go, jak wychodzi z samego rana ze swojego gabinetu, ze zmęczeniem poprawiając wymięte szaty. Widok ten wcale nie sprawia mu takiej radości, jaką powinien.

*

 

— Może powinieneś z nim porozmawiać — mówi Draco w październiku.  
— Z kim? — pyta Ron.  
— Z Potterem. Ciebie posłucha.  
— Nie — odpowiada Weasley dopiero po chwili. — Nie posłucha.  
— Ale…  
— Czy ty właśnie próbujesz mi coś doradzić? — pyta Weasley.  
Draco zauważa, że Ron często patrzy przed siebie pustym wzrokiem, zwłaszcza gdy sądzi, iż nikt tego nie widzi, ale tym razem spogląda na Draco z niejaką ciekawością.  
— Nie.  
Pansy przestaje wywiązywać się z obowiązków, prefekci Krukonów nadają się tylko do organizowania kółek naukowych i utrzymywania ciszy w bibliotece. Prefekci Puchonów są nawet ogarnięci, ale i tak jedyna osoba naprawdę budząca postrach to Weasley.

*

 

— Wiesz, ile punktów właśnie straciłeś? — pyta w listopadzie Draco, natykając się na Harry’ego w Hogsmeade.  
Potter ma mokre spodnie, zwłaszcza na kolanach, a mężczyzna, do którego się kleił, po prostu odsuwa się od nich i znika w alejce.  
— Nie — odpowiada Potter, jak gdyby nigdy nic zapinając rozporek i poprawiając spodnie. Jego wargi unoszą się nieco w złośliwym uśmiechu. — Ale mogę się założyć, że ty wiesz.  
— Po co ja się pytam — mamrocze Draco. — Piętnaście. Jestem pewien, że twoi współdomownicy będą ci za to wdzięczni.  
— I tak mają wobec mnie dług — zauważa Potter i uśmiecha się paskudnie, po czym odchodzi.  
Draco pamięta, jak niegdyś życzył Potterowi śmierci, najlepiej długiej, bolesnej i upokarzającej, pamięta też, jak później paraliżowała go sama myśl, że Potter naprawdę mógłby zginąć. Sądził, że fakt, iż przeszedł na ich stronę, będzie dla Pottera cokolwiek znaczył.  
Z ulgą stwierdził potem, że tak naprawdę ani on, ani jego decyzje nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia.

*

 

Draco ledwie znał swoich rodziców, ale wiedział, że bardzo się kochali — tak bardzo, że nawet własnego syna traktowali jak swego rodzaju intruza, niechcianego, ponurego i zdecydowanie nie na miejscu. Tęskni za nimi, a ta tęsknota zalewa go dosłownie falami w najmniej spodziewanych momentach.

Luna Lovegood trzyma Gryffindor w kupie. Draco ma przeczucie, że Ron nie był w wieży ani razu, od kiedy rozpoczął się semestr.

Malfoy zazwyczaj podwija rękawy, przez co wszyscy gapią się na bliznę na jego przedramieniu.

— Istnieje pewna rzecz, o której być może słyszałeś. — Snape uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie. Leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym, a na bandażu owiniętym wokół przedramienia pojawiła się krwista plama w kształcie wielkiej czaszki. — Nazywamy to magią i wierz mi lub nie, ale nie jest ona w żaden sposób przypisana do kawałka skóry.  
— Ach tak? — wymamrotał Draco, nim ból go obezwładnił.  
Potter na pewno zdołałby sklecić pełne zdanie.

Zastanawia się, jakby to było przelecieć Ginny Weasley. Ciekawi go, jak wygląda kikut skryty w rękawie koszuli albo jakie ma cycki. Ron gapi się na jego bliznę jak inni, co jest w sumie zaskakujące; ciągle nie może przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Weasley w ogóle na niego patrzy. Ron sięga po pierwszy pergamin i wpatruje się weń, podczas gdy Draco otwiera własne notatki, by omówić najnowszy problem dotyczący duchów. Jest ich zdecydowanie zbyt wiele — nawiedzają dormitoria, zamrażają wodę w prysznicach lub też zostawiają krwawe wiadomości na lustrach.  
— To musiało boleć — zauważa Ron, wskazując przelotnie jego ramię.  
— Wypiłem wcześniej eliksir przeciwbólowy — przyznaje się Draco.

*

 

— Czuje pan już wiosnę w powietrzu? — pyta jowialny sklepikarz, gdy Draco kupuje nowe pióra i atrament.  
— Jest dopiero styczeń — zauważa.  
— Och, ja i tak wiem, co wy, młodzi, teraz robicie, zwłaszcza po zakończeniu wojny i pokonaniu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo…  
— Tak, tak — zapewnia Draco, choć o ile mu wiadomo, jedynymi osobami, które regularnie uprawiają seks, jest Potter i ktoś, z kim akurat umówił się po ciszy nocnej w jakiejś klasie czy na korytarzu — w zasadzie do tego czasu mógł zaliczyć w ten sposób już większość Hogwartu. Niemniej on na pewno się z nikim nie pieprzy. Ani Weasley.

— W tę sobotę jest mecz — mówi, by jakoś zacząć rozmowę.  
— Ta, super — odpowiada Weasley beznamiętnie.  
— Słyszałem, że na trybunach ma się pojawić łowca talentów.  
— Poradzisz sobie — zapewnia Weasley i prawie się uśmiecha.  
— Chodzi mi raczej o ciebie — uściśla Draco. Weasley nie przepuścił ani jednej bramki w przeciągu dwóch lat. — Sądziłem, że…  
— Nie. Ani trochę mi na tym nie zależy.  
— Nie wiedziałem.

Snape nie żyje. McGonagall i Dumbledore również. Kadra nauczycielska jest tak przetrzebiona, że trzeba było zaangażować siódmoklasistów, by poprowadzili zajęcia dla pierwszego i drugiego roku. Weasleyowi przypadła transmutacja, zaś Draco numerologia. Obronę zaproponowano najpierw Potterowi, ale ostatecznie prowadzi ją Longbottom.  
— Chcieli, żeby był to Gryfon — tłumaczył się Weasley, tak jakby naprawdę sądził, że Draco miałby ochotę przez sześć godzin w tygodniu tłumaczyć jedenastolatkom, czym jest czarna magia. Ciężko jest nie zastanawiać się, jakby to było, gdyby Granger wciąż żyła — zapewne panoszyłaby się wszędzie z tymi swoimi regulaminami i odwalała robotę za trzech — niemniej Draco stara się, jak może.  
Kiedyś miał koszmary, że jest mugolem; budził się wtedy przerażony, zlany potem i zaplątany we własną pościel — teraz jednak sądzi, że nie byłoby to wcale takie złe, o ile nie musiałby już patrzeć na żadnego ze swoich znajomych.

 

*

 

Potter łapie go tuż po meczu, w którym Slytherin dosłownie miażdży Gryffindor; może mało kto jest w stanie ograć Weasleya, ale szukający Gryfonów to trzecioroczny sięgający Draco ledwie do łokcia. Wygrana 160:30 trzeci raz z rzędu już nawet nie cieszy.  
Kiedy Potter przypiera go do ściany, zaciskając dłonie na kołnierzyku koszulki i ocierając się kłykciami o nagą skórę na szyi, Draco nie protestuje, gdyż wydaje mu się to naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy. Uderza mocno głową o ścianę, a ręka Pottera delikatnie głaszcze jego policzek, po czym zsuwa się na klatkę piersiową.  
— Masz już dość bycia dziewicą? — pyta.  
Wsuwa dłoń pod bluzkę Draco, wzdłuż talii. Łapie rękę Draco, kładzie ją na swoim kroczu i zaciska na nim jego palce. Potter jest od niego postawniejszy, niemniej zachowuje się dziwnie delikatnie, nawet gdy gryzie Draco w szyję aż do krwi albo kolanem rozsuwa mu nogi. Draco szarpie się, ale to i tak niewiele daje.  
— Myślisz pewnie, że tego nie widzę — mówi później Potter, jakby z zamyśleniem wycierając dłoń w koszulkę Draco, lecz ten nie odpowiada. — On nigdy na ciebie nie spojrzy. Nigdy cię nie dotknie — dodaje Potter. — Kocha tylko Hermionę.

*

 

Spotykają się przed Wielką Salą tuż przed kolacją.  
— Co on ci zrobił? — pyta Weasley.  
— Nic. Nie rozumiem, czemu…  
Weasley wygląda na zmęczonego; stoi tak blisko Draco, że mogą rozmawiać swobodnie, bez obawy, że ktokolwiek ich usłyszy. Tak blisko, że Draco po zapachu wyczuwa, że Weasley niedawno brał prysznic i widzi, jak luźno i niechlujnie zawiązał krawat.  
— Skrzywdził cię?  
— Dał jedynie lekkiego klapsa — odpowiada niepewnie Draco.  
Weasley obserwuje go przez chwilę, po czym, co zaskakujące, po prostu kiwa głową.  
— Niech będzie.  
— Ja nie… — Draco waha się przez chwilę. — Nie „skorzystałem z okazji” ani…  
Weasley śmieje się; robi to podobnie jak Potter, sucho i jakoś tak… obco.  
— Wiem — zapewnia.  
— Nie chcę, żebyś sobie pomyślał…  
— Jeśli szukasz mojego błogosławieństwa, by się z nim pieprzyć, proszę bardzo…  
— Co? Nie… nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego — mówi Draco. — Nawet go nie lubię. To raczej ty powinieneś…  
— Nie mój typ — oświadcza Weasley szorstko.  
— Och.  
Mijają ich ostatni uczniowie spieszący na kolację, a potem korytarz pustoszeje. Weasley spogląda na niego zezem, przez co Draco, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, zastanawia się, czy aby nie przydałyby mu się okulary.  
— Spóźnisz się na kolację — zauważa, lecz Weasley łapie go za ramię, tuż poniżej blizny; oplata palcami jego nadgarstek i kciukiem zdaje się pieścić jego skórę.  
Stoją tak zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Draco bierze głęboki oddech, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, aż w końcu Weasley pochyla się i całuje go delikatnie, w sam kącik ust.  
— Lubisz resztki po Potterze? — pyta Draco z wymuszonym szyderczym uśmieszkiem.  
— Biorę, co dają — odpowiada Weasley.


End file.
